Early morning, sun's not risen
by A Once Told Story
Summary: Four brothers have become three and a cloud of grief and emptiness lay heavy over the lair on a morning not long after the horrible incident. Three poems, written from each remaining brother's point of view, full of sorrow and angst.
1. Raphael

**Raphael**

Early morning, sun's not risen

My room and bed feel like a prison

The lair is cold and moist and silent

Memories flood me 'til I get violent

Slam the door so hard it shatters

Hear Splinter call: "What is the matter?"

I cannot dare to look at him

Emotions make my eyes swim

Will every day from now and on

Be torment and anger that'll never be gone?

The question's too hard to figure out

The answer too hard to live without

I feel my master's sorrow

He struggles for tomorrow

Every day from dawn to sundown

In work and teaching his pains he drown

I'm unable to forget

My one greatest regret

The day that plagues us all

That I could not forestall

When in blood and pain and tears and hurt

Our brother was lost in an attempt to divert

An evil that hoped to bring us our death

Instead brought us our brother's last breath

I never got to see him

No embrace as he went limp

Now back in the lair I crumble

No one to hear the words I mumble

"I failed you and I am so sorry…"

I need not the others to worry

But what nobody will see

Though true is still may be

The blame all fall on me

I know he'd disagree

He'd want me to be free

But blame still fall on me

I killed you, Mikey


	2. Leonardo

**Leonardo**

The noise wakes me from slumber

Although sleep just makes me number

I sink to the floor

And listen through the door

Although he yelled, our sensei's not mad

I figure it's Raph, so it has to be bad

I cannot imagine what he's going through

Unlike Don and me, he's got nothing to do

His sadness consumes him

Has made his eyes go dim

He handles it with rage

It locks him in a cage

Only Mikey holds the key, I guess

And he's no longer here, unless

That thing I saw before we fled

The words got stuck in my head

A man crouched down to Mikey and said

"You'll wish that you were dead."

To think why he said it I cannot cope

But said it was and it makes me hope

Splinter knows and so does Don

But Raph we all still aim to con

For if he knew I know for sure

That 'though his heart and goal are pure

In search of answers he'd be reckless

A suicide mission without success

I will not lose my brother

At the very least not another

It is hard enough as it is

Without Mikey and that laugh of his

For one it's not the same

No music, pranks or video game

A new sound pulls me from my thought

The crash of the lamp that April bought

Smashed to the floor by Raphael

The last I see is his dark-green shell

When he flees this underground cell

He'll go somewhere to scream and yell

He hopes to deal with all the hell

All that shattered, crashed and fell

When Mikey said his last farewell


	3. Donatello

**Donatello**

I sat in the kitchen all along

As Splinter told Raphael it's wrong

That as he struggles to deal

There's only one struggle that's real

It's the one that keeps his fire burning

Memories will keep returning

If he does not let go of hate

But I believe it's way too late

Neither Leo nor sensei saw the blow

That fell upon our brother not too long ago

I was there to see it all

I heard Raphie's final call

He screamed for Michelangelo

I know how deep the anguish go

The others cannot understand

How it feels to hear a death-blow land

Every time I close my eyes

I know that Raph is paying the prize

I tried a few times but nothing I say

Can convince him that it'll be okay

It's impossible to ease his pain

Impossible to keep him sane

When the truth about what Leo heard

Cannot be told, no, not a word

"It's wrong to keep him in that dark!"

I yelled to give my words a mark

But Splinter's reply was indeed wise

"Rather that he hurts than dies."

Control Raph's emotions, it cannot be done

Splinter would not lose another son

And while Raph believes that Mikey's dead

The rest of us cling to a thread

A tiny hope that he's alive

Waiting for us to arrive

While Raph is certain, we don't know

A different fight we undergo

In secret we're planning, so

That one day we'll find our foe

And either save our brother's soul

Or finally of hope let go


End file.
